MetaWolves, A Fanfiction Of Tonks And Lupin
by punkprincessamy
Summary: Set a bit before the 5th book. Tonks’ and Lupin’s first meetings and then it continues there. Most of it is what happens between the two whilst everything id going on whilst Harry and his friends are at Hogwarts, the stuff we miss out on. This is my first
1. Chapter 1

Not my characters. All characters and personalties of the characters are that of J.K Rowlings. I am not making any money or anything from these stories, I am just creating them for my own fun.

Set a bit before the 5th book. Tonks' and Lupin's first meetings and then it continues there. Most of it is what happens between the two whilst everything id going on (whilst Harry and his friends are at Hogwarts), the stuff we miss out on.

Chapter1. Meetings.

"BLOODY CHILD OF A MUGGLE LOVER! IDIOTIC SHAPE-SHIFTING FREAK! DON'T YOU DARE STE-"

"I do hope that will shut the old bag up! God, she can be so annoying!" I looked up to see who was addressing me. It was a man. He was tall with brown hair and caring, kind but painful eyes. He held a hand out to me and I accepted it. Suddenly remembering what I had done, I blushed furiously.

"I am Remus Lupin. You're new to the Order?" The kind man named Remus asked.

"Yes. I'm Tonks. I'm terribly sorry. I can be awfully clumsy sometimes. I honestly don't know how I became an auror…Err, sorry. I blab on a lot."

Remus smiled gently at me. "After spending half of my life with Sirius Black, I think I can handle a talker." He said, giving me a wink. I smiled at him. Oh how I missed Sirius. Unbeknown to most, Sirius is my cousin. He is my mother Andromeda's favourite cousin. She would be glad to know I am with him.

"By the way Tonks, do you have a surname, or must I wait to find that out?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Well, my mother gave me a name that would probably even be a curse in God's own ears. My surname is Tonks. Full name is Nymphadora Tonks. See, terrible isn't it?" I replied.

"I think it's a rather pretty name," I shuddered in disgust. "but how about Dora for short?"

"Yeah. That's not too bad I guess." I politely replied.

"Is that my wittle Nymphadora?" I scowled as my cousin spoke down to me, and used my dreaded first name.

"No, actually, it isn't your 'wittle' Nymphadora! It's Tonks!" I replied coolly.

"Whatever. Hi!" Sirius ran over and greeted his little cousin with a big hug and a great sloppy kiss. She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's been too long Tonks. Just way too long. You know, I've missed you and Andromeda so much! I miss my family. All except lovely Narcissa, Bella and my dear old mother. Oh that evil hag of a women! Her voice is like a banshee!" Sirius stated, going completely off topic with the banshee.

There was a bang as the door opened. A tall, slightly chubby woman with red hair poked her head out the door.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh. Yes. Everything is fine. My darling little cousin here has joined the order. Cous, this is Molly Weasley." Sirius informed her.

"Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks? I haven't seen you for so long! You were in the same year as Charlie? Oh! He'll be so happy to see you again! And Bill! I'm sure the others will love you too! Oh! And I see that you have changed your hair colour! Again! What was it last time I saw you? I think it was red and yellow for the winning of the House Cup!" Molly said as she ran over to greet her old friend.

"Yes! It was red and yellow! How could I forget that? Others? What do you mean by others?" I asked.

"Molly has 4 other children. There are the twins-Fred and George, then there is Ron and Ginny. I'm pretty sure you'll get along well with Ginny, as she is the only other female around your age here until Hermione and Harry arrive. And the twins, well, they gave us Marauders a run for our money." Remus informed me.

"Wow! That's a lot of kids. Harry and Hermione?" I asked curiously.

"Friends of Ron. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, dear." Molly said as she bustled back into the kitchen.

"HARRY POTTER! Awesome!" I said as I picked up my trunks.

"Here. Let me help you." Remus picked up one of my trunks and dragged it along to what he said would be my room. The room was fairly large and had a nice double bed. It had a chair, a shelf (presumably for books and other knick-knacks), a dressing table with a mirror, a wardrobe and a set of drawers. It was just across the hall from the bathroom. Perfect.

"My room is just to your right if you need anything Miss. Tonks." Remus said.

"You can just call me Tonks. Or Dora if you want." I offered.

"Thank you Dora. I'm just wondering, what did Mrs. Black mean by 'shape-shifting freak'?" He asked.

"Oh. Well, I suppose it would be far more interesting to show you."

With that, I scrunched up my face and let my body do the trick. Within seconds, my hair was long and silver, my eyes were a bright purple and my nails had gone the same purple.

"A metamorphmagus. Wow! I never thought I would have the pleasure in meeting one myself." Remus replied rather amused.

I found myself blushing again, so I muttered something about unpacking and gently pushed Remus out of my room. He told me he'd be back to get me for dinner and I smiled, showing my appreciation.

As I unpacked, I thought of how lovely Remus Lupin was. He was rather handsome too. Those gorgeous amber eyes, and his height was quite attractive. His hair looked the sort to run fingers through whilst making love and not to mention. His hands and feet were rather big. You know what they say about that!

Chapter2. The rest of the Order

Not wanting to be late for breakfast, I ran down the stairs. In doing so, I tripped and fell straight into the arms of none other than Remus Lupin. He is so strong! I could so imagine his arms wrapped around me. Those hands caressing my body. His lips kissing me all-

"Are you ok Dora?" Remus interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm ok thanks. Sorry bout that. Told you I can be clumsy." I sheepishly replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all of my reviewers. I am very grateful that you are so far enjoying the story. I apologise as this chapter is rather late. Enjoy! _

_**moony4ever **A great, witty, interesting beginning! Great style by the way. I hope you're_

_adding a new chapter soon._

_greetings_

_moony (4ever)_

_**JusticeStrouce **_

_Plz update soon. That was a great start_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2. The rest of the Order

Not wanting to be late for breakfast, I ran down the stairs. In doing so, I tripped and fell straight into the arms of none other than Remus Lupin. He is so strong! I could so imagine his arms wrapped around me. Those hands caressing my body. His lips kissing me all-

"Are you ok Dora?" Remus interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm ok thanks. Sorry bout that. Told you I can be clumsy." I sheepishly replied.

Remus smiled and took my hand. I nearly fainted. "Come on. We don't want to be late for breakfast. Let's go." He said. We? He said 'we'. Does that mean something? Oh my gosh! What if he did?

When we (ha! There it is again!) got to the table, Remus pulled the seat out for me. He is such a sweetie. Awww. I love him! Did I just say I love him? What the…? I've only just known him for a day.

"A knut for your thoughts Tonks?" Huh? Who said that? Oh. Remus. Crap! I have to tell him something! But it can't be that I love him. Maybe I don't though.

"Err. I was just thinking about…about…how wonderful this breakfast is!" Molly beamed at me as I said that. Phew! Got out of that one easily. The twins snorted and Hermione glared at them. The rest of the Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione had arrived earlier this morning. Well, I assumed that anyway.

"So Tonks, your hair is a very interesting colour. Tell me, why did you dye it like that?" Hermione asked in the most polite way. What colour was it? I had no idea. I pulled a piece in front of my eyes and noticed it was a pea-green colour. Eugh. I hate that colour.

"Well Hermione. I actually hate this colour. I much prefer my bubblegum pink. Thankyou for pointing that out for me." I smiled, annoyed at her antics. With that, I scrunched up my nose and turned my hair pink. My hair also shortened and covered one of my eyes.

"Oh." Hermione sheepishly said, staring back down into her bowl of cornflakes. I grinned.

"Remus? What are you reading?" I asked, as I walked into the library.

"Oh. Just something on werewolves." He replied without looking up.

"Ok. I love werewolves. Well, I've never actually met one, and I doubt I never will. Unless of course I have to do something with my auror work with them. But, I guess you wouldn't know/ I mean, they are just normal people who live normal lives, except for once a month when they have a little problem. You know! I'm sure they are great. I'd love to meet one. Does it say what they are like when they have transformed?" I rambled.

"Umm. No. It doesn't. But it isn't too pleasant." Remus informed me. "Since you gave that wonderful speech on how you think werewolves are normal people, I suppose I can tell you my secret. I'm a werewolf."

I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again to my reviewers! Please keep it up! Its VERY inspiring and exciting to get them! Yet again, sorry for this chapters lateness, but I have been rather busy. Ummm…yeah! Hope you enjoy it!_

**_Piper _**great _chapter! update soon!_

_**Bardlover **Really rambly, but cute.Â I guess you're going for stream-of-consciousness?_

_**Angelus McCauley **... That's great... Anyways, update... I wanna see who this turns out..._

_**Hopeforthefuture **LMAO that was great"I'm a werewolf"I fainted.Lol. i liked it update soon._

Chapter3. Apologies and hot chocolate

I didn't mean to faint. I mean, when you find out someone is a werewolf, it's pretty hard not to be shocked. I don't mind them, like I said in my little speech to Remus, but I was just so shocked with what he told me! I never would have guessed he was one! I hope he isn't too upset.

I had woken up from my unconscious state and found myself in bed. Molly Weasley was leaning over me and was fussing around with my pillows. Just as she finished, I bolted up and started to panic about the state of Remus. Molly tutted as she yet again fussed with those damned pillows.

"Is Remus ok? I didn't mean to do anything! I was just shocked!" I practically screamed at Molly, feeling so anxious.

"Remus is just fine dear. He is down in the kitchen. Alone. I suggest you go talk to him." Molly kindly suggested.

I ran down the stairs, only stumbling once until I reached the kitchen.

"Remus! I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me! I was just shocked! I mean, I love werewolves! Well, I've never…well, actually, I have, bu-"

"Hot chocolate Nymphadora?" Remus smiled at me, assuring that our previous meeting was fine. I didn't even wince when he said my name. It sounded nice coming from him.

"Umm. Yes please. That would be lovely." I replied.

I blushed as out hands touched when he handed me the mug of steaming hot chocolate. He either didn't notice my blush, or he chose to ignore it. I took a sip. Mmmm. It was delicious! I love chocolate. Nothing can get between me and my chocolate. Well, maybe now Remus could. Did I just say that? Haha! My thoughts are confirmed. I am going mental! I think Remus rather enjoys chocolate too, so maybe he would end up getting there before me. Gosh!

"So. What have you been doing?" I casually asked him.

"Not a lot. Just reading about Grindylows and writing a letter to Harry. And just some other errands that had to be done." His smile was positively adorable! I just wanna hug him!

"Well, I've just been unconscious." I blurted out. Blushing, I took another sip pf my hot chocolate. Remus snorted into his own mug, but then looked up and smiled at me.

"You know Remus, I actually thought you were going to kill me or something when I woke up." I laughed, trying to make conversation.

"And just why would I kill a beautiful young witch such as yourself?" He asked in return.

"Well…" Wait! Did he just call me beautiful! Oh my gosh! I'm dancing for joy! Not literally of course. Couldn't embarrass myself in front of Remus again. "Umm. Oh! Right! Well, from the fact that I fainted. It probably wasn't too much fun for you."

Remus smiled again and picked up the daily prophet. I sat there gulping my hot chocolate, pleading with the heavens that nothing else embarrassing would happen. Just as I finished my prayer, Mr. I will embarrass anyone in my way walked in the door. Dammit!

"Morning Moony, Nymphadora." Sirius said, entering the kitchen.

"Morning Padfoot."

"Call me that ever again and I'll hex you into next week!"

Bet you can guess who said those replies. Anyway, my lovely cousin came and nonchalantly perched himself on the edge of the table.

"Padfoot, we have to eat off that. We don't want your bum on it!" I reminded him.

He ignored me! How rude! Sometimes my cousin is just so terrible!

"I'm going to go to work. See you later!" I said before gulping down the rest of my hot chocolate.

"By Dora." Remus said.

I turned around and waved to him, blocking out Sirius' calling of my name. Git!


	4. Chapter 4

_This is where it gets a bit…saucy. Lol. So if this sorta stuff isn't for you, don't continue reading._

Chapter4. Wrong impressions

I really hate work! I only hate the days where I have to do paper work rather than go out and fight! Damn Kingsley for making me fill in forms. I hate him! Ok. Well, not hate. Just dislike. A lot. But only for the moment. I'm sure I'll get over it. Once I have no more paper work.

Good old Remus. He had run a bath for me. I thanked him and slid in. Ahh. It was so nice. The warm water, the bubbles, the scent of the roses the…Roses? Did Remus put roses in my bath? Hmm. Very interesting.

After I got out of my bath, I found that my bed had been made, the covers pulled back so I could slide in and a pair of my pajamas were laid out on it. I can't believe Remus did all this for me. Maybe he loves me in return. Oh my gosh. As I walked close to my bed, I noticed that he had gotten out my MALE quidditch pajamas that I have had since I was eight! Did he seriously have to go through my underwear drawer to get those! How embarrassing!

I crawled into the bed and forgot all of my worries as I drifted off to sleep.

As I woke up, I yawned loudly. What a wonderful sleep! What a wonderful dream! My dream was…err…interesting. I dreamt that instead of Remus just doing all that stuff for me the night before, I dreamt that he had left a trail of rose petals from my door to my bed. And, he was lying on my bed. And, he told me he loved me. And we made sweet love by the light of the candles. Hmm. He was amazing.

I wonder what he will be like in real life. I wonder if it will be just like the dream, if we will climax together.

All this dreaming and fantasizing was making me feel a bit hot and wet. I silently crept my hand down my stomach, and then under my pajama pants. I then let it go under my underwear. I was growing impatient, so I lightly put my hand between my legs and entered one of my fingers deep inside me. I let my other hand go down and touch a lingering touch on my bundle of nerves. As I moved my finger faster, I could feel myself growing tighter. I jerked my finger that was pleasuring my clit faster, and made it work harder and rougher. Oh! That felt so good! I let out a moan. Faster, I thought! I need it faster! My fingers were working in a way that made me completely breathless. I was so close to being in ecstasy! I grew excited and moved my fingers even faster. Closing my eyes and arching me back, I moaned, waiting for the great climax at the end.

'Knock knock.'

Dammit!

"Dora. Can I come in?" Remus called.

Oh my gosh! I was so close to cumming! So close! Just a few more rubs!

"Ju ju just a minute Re-mus!" I called back in so much pleasure.

Please don't let him hear me! Please! I pleaded with whoever would be listening! A few more strokes later, I was up and over the edge. The sheets were a mess and so was my hair. I quickly pulled my pants back up, checked in the mirror to make sure I looked ok and opened the door.

"Good morning Dora. What were you doing?" Remus curiously asked.

Yes. It certainly was a good morning.

"Good morning. Sorry, I was just getting dressed when you knocked." I quickly replies, still out of breath.

"Oh really? Then why are you still in your pajama's?" he asked, slightly smirking.

Oh gosh! Did he know?

"I roll around a lot when I'm in bed, and my pajama's came off. Weird huh? Sorry about that." I sheepishly replied.

"Alright. Come down for breakfast. See ya!" He replied.

I smirked to myself. I already had come this morning!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks heaps for your reviews! Please keep 'em coming! Im sorry that this chapter has taken a while, but I needed to stop and think about some ideas…I apologise about my old chapter 5. it was crap, crap and more crap! So, ive edited it and put it up. I hope you like my improved one!_

_**Eleen **so that's what a m rated humor fic is like...um..yeah..that_

_was...unexpected..like fall-out-of-your-chair unpredictable. it was weird like,_

_I knew what was going on but at the same time i was wondering if this was the_

_same fic, it just seemed to come(that's not a pun) outta nowhere? k, um next_

_time it gets to the "M" level, promise me it'll be with more than her_

_fingers(like remus for example). When Tonks opened the door, i was like: what_

_are you going to do now? say "O, morning remus, I was just masturbating, lovely_

_day isn't it?"_

**_Rogue-aka-Nettie_ **That's awesome! So sweet and fun... yeah... I hate pea-green colour as well.

cough Plz, keep writing!

_**Bardlover **Naughty, naughty author. grins_

_**Tonkssie **Its naughty but I love it, hope Tonks dream will come true too er with dear_

_Remus. Please continue..._

_**Bardlover **I really liked how this chapter read. Update soon._

_**Angelus McCauley **Interesting... giggle they make such a cute couple!_

_**Butterflyblonde **hm interesting lol _

_i like it_

_update soon PLEASE_

_luv maz x_

Chapter5.

"So, any news about dark wizards Tonks?" Sirius asked at breakfast.

"No, but the closest would have to be about you." I laughed, taking in his sarcastic surprised look.

"What has been said?" He asked curiously.

"I wouldn't be able to give that out now would I Sirius. That is strict ministry business. Nah, just kidding. It's about you anyway, so…umm…last I heard, Kingsley heard of your sighting in Fiji. So, we have to check that out." I said quite happily.

"Why would he be in Fiji? It's a tourist destination! You need somewhere a bit more quite!" Remus snorted.

I glared at Remus, and then, losing my deathly look, tripped over the chair leg and fell straight to the ground. Remus and Sirius were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Oh shut up you two! Surely you've spent enough time around me to have gotten used to my clumsiness!" I shouted.

"Yeah. You'd think that! But it's still heaps funny!" Sirius laughed.

I glared again.

"Oh come on Sirius. It is pretty mean." Remus said, trying to hold in his own laughter.

"I'm off to work, and if you two can't look at a beautiful graceful witch, then there is something wrong with you." I said as I walked out the kitchen door, amazingly, not tripping once. As I left, I heard the two men start laughing all over again.

Work was a bore. Damn file work! Kingsley assigned it to me whilst he was off 'looking for Sirius.' Bastard.

Getting home was good. I was so tired from the damned paper work. I was going to go straight to bed, but I noticed there was light coming from under the door to the library. It must be Remus. I decided I would go and visit him. I walked in the door, and there was Remus, sitting comfortably on the lounge, reading one of his favourite books. I picked up another book that lay askew on the coffee table, sat down next to Remus and started reading.

"Hi Tonks." He said, not looking up from the page.

"Wotcher Remus. Have a good day?" I replied.

He nodded, and kept reading.

How the hell was I supposed to get him to notice me! He can be so annoying sometimes!

I must have dosed off, because when I woke up, Remus was carrying me up the stairs.

"Remus?" I yawned.

He smiled back down at me and I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

The sun came streaming through my window. It made beautiful patterns on the wall, with such amazing colours. Gorgeous reds, oranges and yellows, pouring in from outside. Wow. It certainly was amazing.

Last night flooded back to me. I smiled and hugged my pillow, thinking of how wonderful it felt to be carried to my room in his arms.

I estimated that the time was about 7am, so I made my way downstairs, hoping to successfully make myself a hot chocolate.

"Morning Tonks." Remus smiled, sipping some hot chocolate from his mug.

"Wotcher." I yawned back at him, grinning from ear to ear after I finished doing my sleepy time. I made my way to the cupboard, got out a mug and magiced myself some hot chocolate. I joined Remus at the table and we then discussed some topics that had been brought up in the daily prophet.

"Great! Inferi will be coming to get me on my bed! Hopefully I can kill them!" I said, starting to get worried.

"Tonks, you can't kill Inferi! They're already dead! Remus replied, laughing gently.

Whoops. Next time I better be more careful.

I blushed, smiling sheepily at him.

"Morning Tonks, Remus." Sirius said as walked through the kitchen door.

"Morning."

"I have to go to work again. What fun. So I'll be off. See you later guys. Oh! Make sure Molly doesn't go into my room when she gets here. She'll have a heart attack from the mess." I added as I got up and diapperated.


End file.
